Bring Me That Horizon
by monkkeyslut
Summary: She wonders how she became this person. Artemis centric. Wally/Artemis.


**So, this is long for me and I hope everyone likes it! It's kind of Artemis-centric, but there is plenty of Artemis/Wally in here for your shipper hearts! Thanks to Astoria Goode, but beta'd this bitch and helped me out a lot :)**

* * *

><p>"Would you <em>hold still?"<em> Wally hisses, pushing the blonde archer back down. She scowls at him, baring her teeth as he unwinds her belt.

"What the fuck?" She glares, using her hand to knock his away.

"I'm using it to put pressure on the wound, idiot," he murmurs, looking around for a stick.

Artemis bites back a scream as he tightens the belt across her leg. She won't look, because blood still makes her squeamish, ever since Megan got sick that one time and began puking the stuff up _everywhere._

The woods are quiet now. The others are on their way to pick the two heroes up.

Wally helps her sit up, sliding an arm behind her back and pulling her up slowly. She exhales slowly. Everything seems fine, so Wally helps her into a standing position. She whimpers, which she later regrets because she _whimpered_ and that's totally not cool.

"Just…just lean on me, okay?" Kid says, throwing a stiff arm around her waist and holding her close. She's tense for a minute, but eventually the pain in her leg is too great, and she leans on him heavily.

"I can't believe you got shot," he murmurs to her, a smile on his face. She punches him.

* * *

><p>"Just…take a step forward…" Wally encourages her, his green eyes meeting her greyones. Sighing, she stepped forward, still using her crutches.<p>

"I meant without your crutches you idiot," he groans, running a hand through his hair. "You won't-"

"_Oh shut up-"_

"- be able to chase after me with those."

"You wouldn't let me catch you even if I did stop using these!" She growls. Her eyes are bright, obviously excited to be fighting for the first time in awhile. "Just wait till I get to use my bow again. You'll be running for sure."

"This is coming from the girl who's been on the damn crutches for two months!" Wally grins and before she knows what's happening, Artemis falls on her butt, both crutches gone. Cursing loudly, she glares up at Wally, who is standing a few feet away. Her crutches are in his hands.

"Hi everyone,_"_ He yells loudly, laughing. He's limping around on the crutches. "I'm Artemis, and I got shot and Wally helped me, and I love him _sooo _much."

Taking a deep breath, she pulls her legs close to her, and springs up, attempting to tackle the boy. He moves quickly though, and continues limping around. "Wow! Great progress champ, let's keep going," he grins at her, holding his hand out. "Puppy wanna treat?"

Letting out a growl, she lunges forward again, her leg protesting slightly. She's already out of breath, but she's going to show the _fastest boy alive_ just how _fast_ she can be. "You do look like a golden retriever actually," he grins his shit-eating grin.

Plan forming in her head, Artemis leans heavily against the wall. She puts a hand to her chest, "Wal- _Wally,"_ she gulps, glancing up at him. "I- I don't feel good. Seriously."

She can tell he knows what she's doing. Ramping it up a bit, she begins to cough. They sound real, and she's surprised at what a good actress she is. Her eyes water slightly, and her throat burns, but Wally moves closer to her, so it's okay.

He takes another step, and she lunges.

He notices her legs tense slightly, and he moves to backup, but she's already moving. Her hands press against his chest, pushing him backwards, and his legs fuck up, because he _was going to run,_ and the two heroes end up tangled on the floor.

Artemis groans underneath him and- _wait, how did she get there? -_he groans too. Her chest is pumping quickly against his, and her breath is _very, very_ hot against his even hotter skin. It's weird, because for a second, he likes how her blonde hair is coming out of her ponytail, and he kind of enjoys the way she feels against him and- _he's totally going to need to take a cold, cold shower. _

Artemis winces as he moves off of her. Her cheeks are stained red, and her breathing is almost back to normal. She doesn't look at him.

"Nice move," Wally remarks casually, standing up and holding out a hand for her. She stares at it for a few seconds, but not like she normally would. Now she's stares at it uncertainly. Finally, she takes it.

"I know," she replies easily, not bothering to pick up her crutches.

* * *

><p>Megan had made cookies earlier, and they tasted pretty good now that she didn't burn them, so Artemis grabs four, shoving one in her mouth. Crouching down, she pulls out a plastic bag and fills it with a few more, planning on bringing them home to her mom.<p>

A noise behind her makes the archer tense. Artemis stands up, watching the redhead roam around the kitchen, not noticing her. He pulls open the fridge, glances in and pulls out several things. When he turns around, he jumps, but manages to catch everything aside from the cheese, which she catches for him. Dropping the food on the table, he glares.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm hungry-"

"It's _late-"_

"_You're _in here-"

"_So?"_

Anger ripples through her. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed," she snaps, moving towards the door. Wally sped in front of her, holding up his hands. She backs up abruptly, raising her arms.

"Personal space much?" She growls lowering her arms. "What do you want?"

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, and then looks up at her. "Are you doing anything on Friday?"

* * *

><p>"It's not a big deal," Artemis says, glaring at the Martian through the mirror. Megan grins at her, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger. "Yes it is! He invited you on a da-"<p>

"_Don't even say that word!"_ Artemis growls, not meeting Megan's eyes in the mirror. The redhead had forced Artemis into wearing her hair down, but she refused to dress up. This wasn't a date. Wally was just…being a good teammate?

When there was a knock on her door, Artemis' stomach clenched. Megan got up quickly and opened the door.

"Wall- Superboy?"

Artemis glances at the door, her eyebrows furrowed. Superboy smiled at Megan slightly, and then looked at Artemis. "KF's coming in five minutes. He just texted Robin."

Artemis fought the blush that wanted to rise on her cheeks and nodded at Superboy. "Awesome, thanks."

He nodded, and then looked at Megan, who'd been staring at him. "We're watching a movie in a bit…you wanna come?"

Artemis blocked out their chatter and went to stare in the mirror again. _Was this really a date? Was she allowed to do this?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating sound. Megan and Superboy had left the room. Her phone was on her bed, and she reached over to read the text. It was from Wally.

_OUT FRONT_

Grinning like an idiot, Artemis quickly left her room, slowing down slightly to pass Superboy and Megan, then hurrying up again once she'd passe them.

Wally paces around in front of the mountain. He'd been so nervous all day that he'd forgotten that his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were coming over for dinner. He'd had to make up an elaborate excuse as to _why_ he couldn't attend dinner, not telling his mom that he had a date.

When Artemis came out of the mountain, Wally grinned. "What took ya so long?"

Walking up next to him, Artemis smirks, "Not all of us have superspeed."

"Unfortunately," he remarks.

* * *

><p>Wally takes her to a diner in town.<p>

The seats were comfy, and the food was greasy, but it tasted okay, and she was starting to think it was a date when he offered to pay for dinner.

"No," Artemis says quickly. "I can pay my half, it's alright."

"Shut up and let me pay," he murmured, handing the waitress a twenty. She smiled at the boy, and walked away, talking their plates and glasses.

"You didn't have to do that," Artemis says, not looking at him. He shrugs and walks over to her. "Doesn't matter. It's already done, right?"

Artemis shrugs, but can't keep the smile from her face. She stands up too, meeting his eyes. He grins.

"What's next on the list?" She asks, not really expecting an answer. She doesn't get one.

* * *

><p>She wishes she didn't wear her boots.<p>

Because if she'd just done what Megan suggested and worn her running shoes, she wouldn't be carrying the stupid boots and her feet wouldn't be getting raped by the sand. Wally is next to her, his hand bumping hers every once in a while.

"So the beach?" Artemis asks awkwardly, looking around them. There are a few other people around, but nobody they know. Wally's hand bumps hers again.

"Yeah, who doesn't like the beach?"

_Me,_ she thinks, but she doesn't say it aloud. "So uh…what's with asking me out? Didn't think I was your type." She smiles slightly, but it looks more like a grimace.

Wally shrugs next to her, "Girl, is my type."

Artemis smiles slightly. The water sparkles next to her, and her smile turns to a grin. "Hey Wall-man," she teases. He glances at her.

"Think fast," she says, chucking her boots at him. He dodges them easily, and watches as she runs towards the water, kicking up sand as she goes.

He follows.

* * *

><p>"No. Abso-<em>fucking-<em>lutely not." She glares at her mentor, matching his scowl. "Why would I do that?"

Ollie shrugs, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter in her kitchen. "I'm not the one who suggested it. You've been dating for months now; it's not a big deal kid."

She opens and closes her mouth for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath. "Yes, we've been…_dating," _she grimaces at the word, but continues, "for a few months. That doesn't mean-"

"It's been six months," her mother adds helpfully from her spot at the table. Artemis directs a glare towards the woman. "Whatever. It still doesn't mean he can do that. And _even if I said yes,_ I wouldn't let _anyone_ buy me a dress. I'd get it _on my own-"_

"If you steal it Batman will be pissed," Ollie says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You _do_ live in his city."

She scowled at her mentor, leaning back against the wall and matching his stance. "I won't steal anything because I'm _not going."_

She half-expected her mom to tell her she had to, but she seemed quiet tonight. Ollie was doing all the talking which was fine with her, since her mother would probably make her feel bad.

"Listen Artemis," Ollie says carefully, standing up to his full height. "It will be fun. Believe me, and if you don't like it, you can leave right away. I'll have my private jet come and pick you up and everything."

She clenches her jaw, eyes narrowing. "I don't have a dress."

"I can take care of that," her mother piper up from the kitchen table, smiling at her daughter.

"Mom we don't have the money-"

"It won't cost a thing," she assured her, winking. Ollie stared at the two women for a minute, before clearing his throat. "Right, so you'll be going?"

He raises his eyebrows at the blonde, a small smirk on his lips.

Exhaling sharply, Artemis nodded. "I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Mom," Artemis says slowly, eyes widening as she takes in the dress. The black material is smooth to the touch, and at dress is just…<p>

"Wow…" she breathes, never imagining her mother in the dress. She didn't seem like…like the type.

"Well, I thought you could use something nice," Paula Crock murmurs, eyes watering. "You'll look better in it than I ever would."

"Thanks mom," the blonde whispers, pulling her mother in for a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>"<em>God<em>," Artemis complains loudly, kicking Ollie in the leg. He shuffles over slightly, glaring at her. "Why did I let you talk me into this!"

Her bare feet kick absently against the leather couch in the jet. She's supposed to be getting ready, but she'd started to get annoyed with the dress and the zipper and the whole dance-thing.

"He's probably only doing this to torture me," she mutters, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Fuck."

"Watch your mouth," Ollie says absently, grabbing her foot as she aims a kick to his thigh again. He throws it to the ground. "And go get ready. We're going to be there soon."

Grumbling under her breath she complies, moving into the bathroom of the jet.

* * *

><p>She's speechless when she sees herself in the dress. The dress…well off, it looks completely different, and she can't believe her mother ever wore something…so sweet.<p>

It's strapless, and ends mid-thigh. The tight black material ends at her hips, and then ruffles out slightly, not too big and poufy, but not flat either. Ollie had gotten her shoes (Black Canary obviously picked them out, because Oliver does not quite understand the concept of…well style). They weren't tall, but they were short either, and they were comfortable, which she liked. Her hair was down, curling around the middle of her back. She had a black headband in that her mother had given her.

She looked almost…almost like Green Arrows niece. And honestly, it kind of makes her sad.

* * *

><p>Her heart races quickly in her chest, cheeks burning. Ollie had gotten her a cab, he'd had to go, Justice League emergency.<p>

She's sitting in front of Wally's house. The lights are on inside, and she can see movement every so often. The clock reads 9:15.

Taking a deep breath, she grabs her bag and exits the cab. The walk up the drive way seems like forever, but then she's standing in front of his front door.

He must have been watching from the window, because it's opened quickly, and there he is, grinning at her.

He's got a black dress shirt, and a red tie, which matches his hair magnificently. Wally grins at her, and then pulls her close, kissing her quickly.

"Don't keep her out there," Mary West says to her son, standing behind him. "Let her in."

Artemis steps around Wally, punching him in the shoulder. "Yeah Wally, let me in." She smiles at him, and he wraps his arm around her waist, his thumb moving in small circles against her hip.

Mary West smiles at Artemis. "You must be the girl Wally won't shut up about," she says happily, pulling Artemis in for a hug. She stiffens at the contact, but Wally's hand is on her lower back, so she relaxes slowly.

"Mary did you charge the battery?" A voice calls. A short, pretty redhead pops her head around the corner, staring at Wally's mother.

"I…" she pauses for a second, the glances at Wally. "Did you forget to charge the batteries!"

The speedster reddens, "_Dad_ was supposed to-"

"Good thing I brought our camera, huh Iris?"

A blonde man walks past Artemis, dropping a kiss on Iris' lips. Wally grins. "Thanks Uncle Barry."

She suddenly feels uncomfortable. Everything is so…so lovey and wonderful and it's so not…her. Sure, she and her mother show affection for each other, but she doesn't have any close relatives other than an aunt in Toronto and they rarely talk to her anyway.

Wally pulls her closer, whispering in her ear. "Think you can handle some pictures?" He's smiling, she can tell. Blushing slightly, she looks at the wall. "'Course I can."

He pressed a kiss against her cheek, and Artemis jumps as a flash goes off.

Mary and Iris are standing together, grinning at the young heroes. Barry and another man- who Artemis assumes is Wally's dad are talking.

"Okay, Wally just- yeah," Iris nods, the grin never leaving her face. She makes weird actions with her hands and hips, "C'mon, show me what we're workin' with! Let's see a smile, _how about a ninja?_ Can you two heroes be ninja's? What secret lovers—_can we do this!"_

Wally groans next to her, but smiles for each picture, his arm tight around Artemis. She smiles too.

* * *

><p>His hands are warm were they meet at the small of her back, playing with her hair. She leans her forehead against his shoulder, a small smile on her face. "This is so stupid."<p>

Wally's hand press into her back more firmly, brings her closer to him. She looks up at him, "You disagree?"

"I do," he says. Other couples dance around them, occasionally brushing against the two teenagers.

"Just think, we could be going on the mission with everyone else tonight, or we could be here. Maybe we'll even make-out later?"

Artemis shakes her head, but kisses him.

* * *

><p>She stumbles slightly as she takes her shoes off, trying to be as quiet as possible. The two are outside the West home. The after-party of the dance had been fun. Artemis had been drinking, and Wally grips her forearm as she sways, hiccupping quietly.<p>

Her hands rest against his chest, and he leans back against the wall, hands running up and down her sides. "Just wait till morning. You'll feel great," he teases, kissing her nose.

She shakes her head, leaning it against his chest. "Nah, I don't get hangovers."

"No?"

"Nope."

Taking her hand, he motions for her to be quiet. Wally then opens the front door quickly. The two cross over the threshold, Wally shuts the door as quietly as possible, and then squats down, "Get on," he whispers.

She does so awkwardly, squirming around. Artemis presses her mouth against his shoulder so she doesn't make any noise.

They're in his room in seconds, flopped down on his bed. She giggles into his shoulder, smelling of vodka and honey and watermelon and sweat.

The two heroes fall asleep together, both still fully dressed.

* * *

><p>"Is he nice?" Lawrence glances at his daughter as she spoons more rice into her mouth. She takes her time chewing, not meeting her father's eyes and Helena stifles a smile. "Well?" he prods again, poking her with the butt of his fork. "I need to know these things."<p>

"Yes," Artemis mutters, shoveling more food in her mouth. "He's such a gentleman," she tells him, food spilling out her mouth. She grins when he covers his nose, then blows at his face. "Smell good, daddy?"

"Artemis," her mother reprimands, but is rewarded with her husband and daughter grinning at her with food-filled mouths.

It's around one a.m. when she wakes up covered in sweat. The dream was bad, almost as bad as last weeks, and she can't stop the shaking in her limbs.

Reaching blindly for her phone, Artemis dials the familiar number. It takes about three rings, but Wally finally answers. "'llo?"

Shutting her eyes, Artemis thinks about how _stupid_ it was to call him. It was late in Gotham, but it would be even later in Central. "Sorry," she murmurs into the receiver, lying back down. "I forgot how late it was."

"S'all good," he tells her, his voice laced with sleep. "What's wrong?"

She grimaces, "Bad dreams. No biggie."

"…are you alright?"

It takes her a while to answer, but when she does, it's shaky. "They keep getting worse, Wally." She sighs into the phone, tears slipping down her cheeks and across her nose. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, y'know?"

He takes a deep breath on the other line, and whispers, "Want me to come over?"

A laugh escapes her, and she has to remember that her mom is in the other room sleeping. "To Gotham? I'm sure your parents will love that."

"They're gone away for the weekend," he tells her. "I'm staying with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. I'm sure they'll let me. I'll go ask."

"Wally—" she hisses, but wind whistles in the phone, and she knows he's already gone to ask.

Four minutes later, he answers again. "Sorry, Uncle Barry was giving me 'the talk' and Aunt Iris was sleeping so we had to be quiet. I'll be there in a flash." He pauses, then laughs quietly, "ha, _flash_, get it?"

"Hilarious," Artemis tells him.

Two minutes later, she's in his arms.

* * *

><p>Artemis' mouth opens in a silent moan as Wally's fingers dance quickly up her sides, tickling the skin. She hisses as his mouth clamps down hard on neck and he's going <em>so fast—<em>

"_Wally,"_ she breathes, pulling his mouth to hers. "Oh God, just a little faster."

The redhead pushes into her, breath hitting her moist lips. He whispers something, low and under his breath, but she hears him anyway.

* * *

><p>"It's just not going to work out." She keeps her eyes on the wall behind him and pretends like she doesn't notice the look on his face. Running her tongue over her teeth, she looks at him. "Sorry."<p>

His eyebrows draw together, and she can see James and Hartley hovering behind him, backs against the wall, both trying to listen. Students walk past them, eyeing her. "Artemis—"

"It's not up for negotiation Wall-man," she tells him, voice harsh. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Is this about your dad? You know we can help, okay? You don't have to—we don't…" he trails off, eyes darkening.

"It's not about him, Wally." She murmurs quietly, rubbing at her arm. "It's for the best—"

"No," Wally shakes his head, eyebrows shooting up. James nudges Hartley behind Wally, and they lean forward more. "No I know why you're doing this."

"I'm doing this because I want to," she argues, crossing her arms.

"I told you I loved you," Wally's nodding now, green eyes sad. "I—I don't know—" he looks away, swallowing. "I won't apologize for it."

When he looks back at her again, she's already gone.

* * *

><p>"Just <em>talk to him."<em>

Artemis ignored the thirteen year old currently stalking her. Today was _not _the day to piss her off.

Tugging at her skirt, she continued on, ignoring Dick's words and pleads. She wasn't going to talk to Wally until he…_apologized_ for being so…_so Wally._

A few of Dick's friends pass them and whistle, but the heroes ignore them. She tugs at her skirt again. _Why are these things so damn uncomfortable?_

"Artemis-"

She stops at her locker, dropping her books in Dick's arm so she can do her combination. "Listen R- _Dick," _she corrects herself hastily. "I know your heart is in the right place, but believe me…" she takes a deep breath. "He doesn't want to get mixed up with me."

Handing her back the books, Dick says to her, "Then maybe you shouldn't have played him so long in the first place."

* * *

><p>Her hands shake, her stomach tightens her eyes water.<p>

Her mask is gone, ripped off sometime earlier, and her bow is smashed to pieces in front of her. Blood stains the concrete floor in bright red swirls and puddles.

The shaking continues, the pains in her stomach increase, and tears blur her vision.

She doesn't know them. But the pieces of the people she'd- they're all over, scattered around the room like Legos.

Her hands go numb; she retches until her stomach is empty, and then more. Her eyes feel like they are bleeding.

The pain…the pain makes this all the worse. She pounded against the walls, she screamed and cried and threatened but she couldn't beat it. It took over. It ruined everything.

She can't feel her hands. The pins and needles have ceased. Her throat is raw; she spots blood in her vomit. Her eyes are glazed over.

She heard their cries. Heard them plead and beg and-

Her hands begin their shaking, she screams, kicks her legs against the floor.

Red and black and green and yellow and orange and colors flood her vision, and the blobs stop before the mess, before the chaos, and Superboy isn't there and neither is M'gann so oh god he got her-

The pain radiates through her head and her arms and legs and chest and everything hurts and she needs it to stop. Needs it to stop-

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP, STOP, STOP," her voice is loud and echoes around her and she can see green moving towards her. Green and black and she needs to die right now because that is the only way she'll be able to escape.

A gloved hand touches her arm, and she flinches away, feels the Light start to take over again.

Her whimpers aren't enough to warn him and she'll kill him if he doesn't move so he needs to move-

Something sharp digs itself into her neck and she goes limp.

* * *

><p>Her head pounds and everything is white.<p>

For a while, she stares at the ceiling of her hospital room, ignoring the straps that keep her bound to the table. Ignores her mother, who speaks softly, explaining how the Light had had something implanted into her skull and how they'd gotten it out, but she has a scar and it's so terrible but she still loves her because that's still her little girl-

The pain meds kick in again.

* * *

><p>Something's wrong because nobody has come to arrest her and nobody has come to see her and they took the straps off.<p>

Ollie is staring at her from the corner of the room, and the left side of her face hurts like a fucker.

"Your father...he had something implanted in you. Something that made sure the Light could take control of your body whenever they needed to. The same with Superboy, although his was slightly different."

"You will be in the care of the League for a few months. Just to make sure everything is alright and so everyone can... adjust. You're not in trouble. You didn't mean to do anything. It wasn't _you,"_ he tells her.

"Superboy will be with you," Ollie says, and her day brightens just a tad because she's not alone. But then it darkens because she is reminded of how he hurt people too. People they both know and not just strangers.

* * *

><p>The scar races along the side of her face, from her hair line to her ear, and she likes it.<p>

It shows her that she's okay now and she won't kill anyone again.

* * *

><p>Superboy comes to her room one night, and she's terrified until she realizes that he's got a scar too, except his is along his chest, right over his heart, where they took the chip.<p>

He sits on her hospital bed, and they don't talk, because he's dying inside from what he did to M'gann, and she's sad because nobody other than Ollie and Batman and her mom have come to see her.

They fall asleep, both dreaming different nightmares, but living the same one.

* * *

><p>Their friends aren't allowed to come and see them, but they can write letters, and talk over the phone. Artemis isn't sure who is watching over them, but Dinah still comes to train with them sometimes and Red Tornado drops off homework. They're not supposed to feel trapped. They aren't supposed to feel alone. But it's hard when there aren't any windows and the only door is leading to the bathroom. Batman wants them to know they're free, they have a chance to redeem themselves.<p>

But they aren't free, not really.

* * *

><p>When someone tells her that the phone is for her, she groans, dropping her pencil and notebook on the table and taking her feet off Connor. When she takes the phone and hears the voice on the other end, her stomach plumets.<p>

"Hello Artemis."

"...dad?" A scowl crosses over her features, but when Connor glances over, she smiles slightly.

"You've truly messed up, haven't you?" His chuckle makes her want to cry, but she doesn't. She won't cry over this man anymore. "I'm not surprised. Putting you on that team was bound to make you soft," he laughs again, but his voice is hard, and extremely disappointed. "I suppose you'll be joining the children again?"

There is a lump in her throat, but she manages to speak around it. "Yes, I am."

"You're a failure," he tells her, his voice angry.

This time when she speaks, her voice is clear. "No sir, you are."

She stabs the END button with her thumb, and hands it back to the guard then walks back over to Connor.

* * *

><p>"It has to be perfect!" M'gann rushes around the kitchen, checking the oven where her cookies are baking, making sure they don't burn. Dick lounges on the couch, Kaldur next to him. "Relax; they won't care how messy this place is. As long as they're home."<p>

M'gann ignores the younger boy, "Wally did you order the pizzas?"

"Sure did," he says from his spot on the floor, voice muffled by the pillows he's lying face down on. "All ten of them. Gotta pick 'em up in two hours."

M'gann nods, "Good, that's when we're picking up the others. You're driving, right?"

"Yup," he answers.

* * *

><p>"We get to go home," Conner says to Artemis.<p>

Nodding, Artemis replies, "Yes you've told me about a thousand times already. Shut up."

Connor glares at her, but shuts up. Ollie and Batman and Superman are at the front desk, all in their civvies. They seem to be having a very long talk about the two kids, always glancing back.

Both teenagers know that their friends are waiting around outside, all packed into Wally's van. Artemis remembers when he first gotten the van. She'd laughed so hard she cried. She couldn't believe his parents got him a _van._ She chuckles slightly under her breath, and remembers all the things they _did_ in the van…

"Alright," a voice says, and Artemis glances, eyes meeting Ollie's. He smiles warmly at her. "Time to go home guys."

Connor touches her hand with his lightly, a grin on his face. "We're going home."

"I know," she murmurs, but she doesn't give him a snarky comment or roll her eyes. "I know," she says again.

* * *

><p>"Conner!"<p>

"Artemis!"

The two are bombarded with hugs and words that aren't exactly coherent, and all Artemis knows is that she's hugged a lot.

She notices Wally hug Connor in her peripheral vision, but he stays there and continues talking to him.

He doesn't come and hug her.

* * *

><p>The only bad part about the ride home is that Artemis is shoved into the front seat next to Wally, who is surprisingly quiet the entire time.<p>

The others talk, and occasionally ask her questions, but other than that it's quiet up at the front. They're about fifteen minutes away from home when Wally pulls into a pizza place.

"Who's going in?" He asks. The others stop talking, all looking at him expectantly. The redhead glares, "I'm not a friggen' body builder. I can't carry ten pizzas-"

"Artemis can help you," Dick replies quickly, a grin on his face. Her eyes narrow at the younger boy, but she sighs, "Let's go."

Wally eyes her for a moment, before nodding and opening the door. "Don't change the station," he tells his friends, glaring at each of them.

"Just shut up and go," Dick groans, and Wally slams the door.

The pizza place is packed, and the guy at the cash frowns at the two teenagers. "That's you guys? You need help carrying them?" He eyes Artemis, and she scowls.

"No, we don't." She tells him, and the guy shrugs before going to retrieve them.

The silence between Wally and Artemis is loud and uncomfortable. He scratches at his arm, and she looks around the place.

"This is unlike you," she tells him. "Not talking."

"Yeah well I'd hate to say something that would upset someone," he sneers, face turned away from her.

"That's not fair-"

"Of course _you'd_ know all about being fair, right Artemis?" He glares at her now, his green eyes harsh. "Don't talk to me about being fair. I have a _reason_ to be an asshole."

"Right, right," she hisses, poking him with her finger. "Just because I broke up with you a _year ago_ doesn't mean-"

"Your pizzas?"

Both teens back away from each other and face the cashier. Wally takes out his wallet and hands the guy the money.

"You grab five and I'll grab five," he mutters angrily, grabbing the top half. _When did he get so tall?_ She thinks absently, watching as a bit of skin peeks out from under his t-shirt.

_Oh right,_ she reminds herself. _You haven't been around for months. _She sighs and grabs the rest of the pizzas.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight guys," Artemis says, waving over her shoulder. She pauses at the doorway. "Thanks again for today."<p>

They all smile (_all being everyone but Wally,_ Artemis notes dully) and say goodnight.

She hears footsteps following her after a few minutes but she continues to her room, knowing who it is that's following her.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like you to _leave me the fuck alone now,"_ she tells Wally, turning the corner sharply and unlocking her bedroom door. "Because if you're around me for another minute, I'll kill you." She chuckles a bit, turning around to face the redhead. His eyes are narrowed, and she grins, "Wouldn't be the first time."

She regrets it immediately, because his face turns bright red, and suddenly she finds herself in her room, pressed up against the door. His green eyes are bright in the darkness of her room, and she's scared for a second. A few ways of how to get out of his hold flash through her mind, but she swallows the thoughts and stares back just as heatedly.

"Get the fuck off me now—"

"Don't," he tells her angrily, pressing against her harder. "Don't be like that. Stop _doing that._" His eyes harden. "Stop pushing me away. I was _there for you_ and _you_ turned your back on me. The only thing I _ever_ did wrong was tell you I love you."

She's shaking now, and she doesn't know whether its anger or fear, but she's about five motherfucking seconds from knocking Wally straight on his ass. "Get away from me."

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. "No, I won't let you go," his voice is shaking too, but she isn't sure why. He takes a deep breath.

_Alright girl, _she thinks, _get ready. Knockin' this speedster on his ass in three, two…two-and-a-half—_

"Because the last time," he takes a deep breath, and his eyes meet hers. "The last time I let you go, I never got you back."

Sometimes, Artemis really hates him. She hates Wally West because he makes her feel things that she doesn't like. He takes all of her training and throws it back in her face. He makes her rethink everything that her asshole of a father taught her, and he makes her unsure of herself.

"Don't do this. You're not allowed to do this. You never called me or wrote to me—"

"Because I couldn't," he shakes his head, and the grip on her arms slackens, but she doesn't find herself moving away from him. "I couldn't...I was _scared._"

"Well what about earlier? What about the few months before I went all—before I—_before._ What about then?"

"I told you that I loved you," he tells her, like she'd forgotten. Like she hadn't spent every _day_ thinking about those words. "And when you didn't say it back, you left, and I was so scared that I just let you go. I just let you leave, and then I got mad. Mad that you didn't love me back. Mad that you didn't want to still be with me. Mad that I said something so stupid. But it was true."

_Was,_ she thinks sadly. _Meaning that he didn't anymore._

"I needed you," she whispers, hating the way her voice cracks, hating that they are having this stupid fucking conversation. Why couldn't she have killed them the first month after she'd joined them? Thing would be different. She wouldn't care. "I needed you Wally. I didn't need Megan or Dick or Kaldur. I'm happy that they were there, but I wanted you there."

Her voice is shaking now, emotions rising in her throat. "I needed you to fight for me, Wally. I wanted you to tell me that it wasn't my fault. That killing—killing those people wasn't my fault. And when you didn't show up, I thought to myself, _'I've lost the only good thing I had going for me' _and I did. I lost you—"

His hand is against her cheek immediately, finger running along the scar. She hates the feeling. But she loves it too. This is absolutely not okay, not one little bit.

"I hate you," she mutters angrily, tears shining in her eyes. "I—I…" she swallows, shakes her head. "Don't do this, not again."

But he's already pulling her close, and this time, she's not refusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Another big thanks to Astoria Goode, who beta'd this for me. YOU'RE THE BEST ASTY :)<strong>

**Review please :)**


End file.
